


Finding home

by ZHIREM



Series: A moral spectrum [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Grammar fail is all fail, M/M, No Beta, written in 5 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHIREM/pseuds/ZHIREM
Summary: What good is freedom if you don't know how to be free?





	Finding home

St Louis, gateway to the west, a city of dreams, a city of change. He remembered when it was more, symbolized more then just a trite saying. Remembering is becoming easier and easier, not just facts, but feelings, interests. 

It might be the Stone, he doesn't know. He has been careful not to touch it, keeping it in the containment case he had recovered it in from Hydras super secret vault of super secret special things...uhhhhhgggg. 

Right, he needs to stop/control the giddy feeling of freedom that is drenching him in waves of glee. It has to be the Stone. He needs to unload it to his contact before he finds himself in some odd slapstick comedy routine. 

Rumlow should meet him at the botanical gardens. Friday about 11 am. If he follows the text. Brock has to follow the directions. They will never be free if they stay, trapped forever, maybe literally. Who knows how long they'll live. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maria, did you get the information we need? " Clint asked 

"This info was hard to pry from my contacts, you better appreciate this. Two other building were attacked the same night as the Hydra shell company. A residence and a water purification facility. There were no survivors found at the purification site...." Maria said before Clint cut her off,"That implies there was a surviver at the residence."

"if you would let me finish, " Maria bit out, "A young girl survived at the residence, from what the police were able to get out of her during an interview at the hospital she had been carrying some bags to the family van when the house went up with her brother, mother, and father inside." Maria scanned the tablet on her hand before continuing.

"The girl was thrown into a neighbors fountain, probably the only reason she survived. The neighbors houses both suffered structural damage and caught on fire. The girl has third degree burn over 70 % of her body as well as several broken bones. She most likely won't survive for much longer, they had to amputate part of her left leg...too much damage. When she woke after the surgery she demanded to talk with the police. It looks like James was at the house before the attack, he left them alive after he got some information from the mom. Hydra might be trying to clean up loose ends." 

"Shit, what a time for those two to take off" Clint responded, "Thanks for the info Maria." 

"Right, I have to get back. Take care Clint, this might get much nastier, depending on how many Hydra cleaning teams are looking for those two", Maria said as she left the hotel room. 

Natasha stood up from the chair at the desk, walked to Clint and smacked him on the head to stop his pacing, "What are the chances the soldier was the one to actually blow the house?" she asked.

"I want to say he didn't do it, but let's be realistic, he very well might have. Right now we have no proof either way. Steve will never believe he did it, no point brining it up." Clint answered.

"Where are Stark and Steve?" Nat enquired while checking her phone.

"Trying to get into the water purification facility, yeah," Clint said with a shrug. "Starks calling in some favors." Clint further stated.

"That's the only way we're getting in, DOD is all over the place. it was obviously more then a water purification site. From the number of high ups scrambling to cover stuff up, a lot of people are going to be trying to dig up scape-goats so they don't burn with the facility." Clint rubbed his face, continuing with, "I'm already tired of all this." and sat with a sigh, sprawling over the couch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brock had stolen a car in the hotel parking lot and was headed to St Louise before he even thought very hard about his actions. He had already switched cars three times before he hit Arkansas when he realized that he didn't 'have' to go anywhere or do anything. Brock knew, in some part, that Winter had groomed him, had trained him to specifications....but but but, did that matter? Or did that matter to him now? Brock didn't know. Didn't know enough about what his life would have been, could have been...before Winter. At least with Winter, following Winter, staying with Winter, Brock knew what he should do/feel/be. 

Security versus freedom.

What does freedom ever really give anyone? Lack of purpose, lack of belief, lack of faith, lack of duty........who would he even be without all of that. 

Brock sighed as he continued driving, ever forward. Best to continue on, no looking back, why regret what he didn't know? Why regret anything? At least he was alive. If the door is closed, there's always a window. 

What good is physical freedom when Brock doesn't think he'll ever be mentally free?


End file.
